Confirmed
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Lucy has to wait for Kendall to tell her if she's picked Jo or her before she can confirmed anything. Kendall's and Lucy's last few moments together and their goodbye. One-shot. Kucy.


**Confirmed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**A/N: We never got to see Kendall saying goodbye to Lucy so here is a one-shot of that.**

Lucy looked at her laptop. She was booking a ticket back to Georgia but she wasn't sure about confirming it. She then looked at her watch it was coming close on ten. The rocker told Logan to tell Kendall if she didn't hear from Kendall by ten that she'd leave.

Her gut and head was telling to leave that he was going to pick Jo but her heart wanted to stay just in case. She really liked Kendall and really hoped they had a chance but him and Jo had history. So if he picked Jo then she wasn't going to stay around to see it or get in the way.

Lucy looked at her watch again and sighed. She was about to confirm her plane ticket but there was a knock on the door. She got up and straightened her clothes before heading to the door.

The girl opened it revealing Kendall who was looking down at the floor with his hands shoved in his pockets. The blonde boy raised his gaze to look her in the eyes.

Lucy heart rate picked up. Did he pick her? Did he pick Jo? Why was he here? So many questions clouded up her mind but she decided to play it cool.

"Hey Kendall." Lucy said barely raising her voice and keeping her focus on the floor.

"Hey." Kendall replied.

"Wanna come in?" Lucy asked her voice still quiet.

"Ok." Kendall said and he entered the rocker's apartment.

Lucy sat down on the couch with her hands clasped on her lap.

"Lucy." The blonde began. From that moment Lucy knew that Kendall had picked Jo. "You are going to make someone very happy someday and they are going to be very lucky."

"Kendall please stop." Lucy said. She didn't want him to go on about how great she was if he wasn't going to be with her.

"No you need to her this. Lucy you are an _amazing_ girl. You are beautiful, talented, funny, sweet, kind and you are a great cheek kisser." Kendall said causing Lucy to crack a small smile. "You are also a really good kisser. Maybe if it was a different time or place or maybe if Jo didn't come back we could have been together."

Kendal sat down beside Lucy. "But my heart is with Jo and I hope you can understand that."

Lucy nodded. "I do."

Lucy looked in to his emerald eyes trying to hold back her tears but one or two escaped. Kendall bit his lip as he looked into her chocolate glossy eyes, he hated making people cry. His stomach flipped and his heart went out to her. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Are you going to stay at the Palmwoods?" The blonde asked his voice thick with hope and concern.

"I can't." Lucy croaked. It suddenly became hard to talk with the new formed lump in her throat. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten. "Kendall you better go and talk to Jo before it's too late."

Kendall nodded and they both got up to go to the door. The boy placed a kiss on her soft cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." The rocker replied.

"Stay in touch." Kendall said as he walked in to the hallway. He turned around to face her and he made the rocker symbol with his fingers. "Keep rocking Lucy Stone."

"Keep sucking Kendall Knight." Lucy laughed.

Kendall looked at her fake offended. "No need to vicious." Kendall pulled her in for a hug.

"I will." Lucy replied.

Kendall pulled back a little to take in her appearance. Studying the curve of her lips, the flutter of her eyelids, and the smoothness of her skin cause who knows when he'll get the chance again. "You will what?"

"Stay in touch and keep rocking." Lucy replied pulling away from the embrace.

"Bye." Kendall said.

"Bye Kendall." Lucy smiled and closed the door.

Lucy let all her tears escape, it didn't matter anymore no one would see them especially Kendall. She went over to her laptop and confirmed her laptop.

Lucy went into her room and looked around. Everything was already packed. She got one out of four suitcases and wheeled it into the living room she did the same with the second and third one. As she got the fourth she was about to exit her bedroom but something on her nightstand caught her eye.

She approached the nightstand to see that she forgot to pack something. It was a glass picture frame The picture that was in it was of her, Camille, James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall making a silly face, it was taken at one of her parties.

She tucks it into her suitcase wordlessly. She knew she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them because then she wouldn't be able to leave.

/

Lucy walked into the lobby with her last suitcase and she stopped at the reception desk.

"Here is the key." Lucy said and handed Bitters the key to apartment 3B.

"Thank you." Bitters replied. "I'll have your boxes in your apartment shipped out to your home address."

"Thank you." Lucy replied and headed to her taxi she gasped when she saw Camille, Katie, Logan, James and Carlos there holding up a sign that said 'Bye Lucy'.

They all said their sad and reluctant goodbyes and watched her get into the taxi and leave.

Lucy looked out the window of the taxi everyone was there waving her goodbye and her phone beeped. She looked down at the message.

**Goodbye : (**

**-Kendall**

Lucy sighed, it was now confirmed that he picked Jo and she was going back to Georgia unsure if she'd ever see her friends again.

_Goodbye Lucy Stone._

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that. Please review.**

**Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911**


End file.
